la vida nunca fue tan normal
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: Las aventuras de Sam y Blaine en un mundo completamente diferente.


**La vida nunca fue tan normal.**

Capitulo 1.

POV Blaine.

Era una mañana "normal" (bueno normal entre comillas porque la normalidad varia según la persona). Me preparaba para ir al instituto, tome una ducha, comí un buen desayuno hecho por mi, pues desearía tener padres para que hagan esto por mi, pero bueno…me dispuse a salir de mi casa cuando justo en ese momento llego mi mejor amigo Sam.

-¡Blaine, Blaine! Tienes que leer esto ¡YA!- exclamó quien era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y claros, alto e increíblemente fuerte y musculoso.

-Wooow tranquilo bro, ¿que es eso?-dije notando el sobre de carta. La tome mientras Sam entraba y cerraba la puerta- ¿La leíste?-

-No, algo me dijo que tenía que leerlo contigo-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¬¬ Sam…en la parte de atrás del sobre dice que tienes que leerlo conmigo-dije dándole una mirada de obstinación.

-Jeje bueno, pero ya estamos acá so….léela-dijo con una mirada de entusiasmo en su rostro.

-Que raro tu curioso-dije sonriendo y después aclarándome la garganta.

-_Estimados Blaine Anderson y Sam Evans._

_Les escribimos desde el instituto Criespestone para comunicarles que ahora forman parte de nuestra comunidad para seres "especiales" como ustedes. Estamos consientes de que es un poco repentino pero les prometemos que se sentirán a gusto aquí, un nuevo hogar y le aseguramos respuestas, respuestas a dudas que tal vez se han hecho y de no habérselas planteado de igual forma le contestaremos con la mas sinceridad posible._

_PD: Un empleado de nuestra institución lo esperará en la casa del sr. Anderson a las 9:00am._

_Direc. Nova._

-Ok, dejame ver si entendí, nos vamos a un internado, sin ninguna explicación…¡Asombroso!, pero me tienes que acompañar a empacar mi ropa-dijo el rubio con una emoción similar a la de un niño en un mega parque de diversiones.

-Esta bien, pero…¿como es eso de "seres especiales"? digo ni que fuéramos animales, además eso de avisarnos a tan solo 2 h. de la que nos puso no me cuadra-dije algo confuso.

-Bueno, en la carta dijo que responderían a todas nuestras dudas y en cuanto al aviso…..es posible que se me haya olvidado venir anoche cuando llegó-dijo mirando al techo.

-¿¡Qué?! Como se te puede olvidar una cosa como esta-dije algo incrédulo por lo despistado que puede ser Sam a veces.

-Bueno, mejor voy solo a mi casa, así te da tiempo de hacer tu maleta-dijo y se fue.

Tengo el presentimiento de que será una buena aventura, no solo para mi, también para Sam, estoy seguro de que si no fuese por el físico de Sam juraría que somos hermanos si bien pues, somos tan parecidos, no solo la pasamos bien juntos y tenemos intereses comunes, sino que el también perdió a sus padres, aunque a diferencia de los mios, los de el murieron en un accidente de avión.

Pasó 1 hora y media y llegó Sam con unas cuantas maletas.

-Hasta que llegas-dije ayudándolo con las maletas y con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno tengo que prepararme para esta nueva aventura-dijo riendo.

-¿Como crees que sea el empleado?-dije comiendo otra tostada. Si lo se como mas comida que un oso, pero bueno al menos no engordo.

-Ojala sea una chica y que este buena-dijo Sam con cara pícara, a lo cual rodé los ojos.

Pasamos un buen rato haciendo estupideces como lanzarnos de las escaleras con la tabla de surf de Sam (aunque no se exactamente que va a hacer en el nuevo instituto con esa tabla). Sonó el timbre y nerviosos sabiendo que sería el empleado o bueno puede ser un ella.

Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con un hombre muuuuuy alto muchísimo mas fornido que Sam, tenía una barba negra y encrespada y tenía el cabello rapado. A juzgar por la cara de Sam juraría que nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

-¿Anderson? ¿Evans?-dijo el hombre con un notable acento ruso.

-Emmmm en realidaaaaad….si-dijo Sam casi en un susurro.

-Si…-dije esta vez yo tragando grueso.

-Genial síganme, por cierto soy Aleksei un placer y siento si los asusté a veces es divertido como la gente se asusta por mi aspecto-dijo riendo.

-Emmm ¿s-sr. A donde vamos exactamente osea donde queda el instituto?-preguntó Sam con cierto nerviosismo.

-Me puedes llamar Aleksei, después de todo solo soy un año mayor que tu-dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible tu…-dijimos al unísono Sam y yo con cara boquiabierta.

. /tumblr_mcbxuyggpl1qcnhbio1_

-Oigan no me discrimenen por mi apariencia, tengo 17 años-dijo sonriendo como si fuese un chiste que no para de contar y le sigue causando gracia.

-¿Esteroides?-dijo Sam confundido a lo que le di un codazo con los ojos abiertos como platos por la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo duro entrenamiento, una comida rica en proteínas y bueno eso, si quieres te hago un programa de entrenamiento- dijo Aleksei manteniendo su blanca sonrisa.

-Oh. Cool-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-emmm ¿y cuando nos responderán nuestras preguntas?-pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, yo no estoy autorizado para decirles ese tipo de cosas, pero te aseguro que Nova, su directora o Christoph uno de los maestros-dijo el chico barbudo.

-Oh esta bien…..so Aleksei, ¿Qué te gusta?-dije tratando de iniciar conversación.

Pasamos todo el viaje hablando Aleksei es genial, en serio es mu amable y la mayor parte de su ser es lo contrario a su aspecto. Sam y yo pasamos por un túnel y nos quedamos dormidos. Al despertarnos vimos una ENORME puerta de rejas negra y por en sima el nombre de en grandes letras de oro.

-¿wtf? ¿Como llegamos acá? Digo es una isla, una ¡ISLA!-exclamó Sam volteando a ver.

-¿Alek que significa esto?-dije un poco preocupado.

-No es nada, solo el instituto.-dijo comiendo una barra de granola. Al decir eso Sam y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, mientras que los guardias de afuera audaban con nuestro equipaje.

-¡Bienvenidos! Los estábamos esperando-dijo una mujer muy alta, con un vestido blanco y suelto, cubierto de brillantina plateada, tenía ojos purpuras, inusual la única mujer con ojos purpuras en el mundo había sido Elizabeth Taylor, no era todo tenía un aspecto joven y rasgos elfáticos, con las orejas puntiagudas y el cabello recogido en una moño de modo que un mechón de cabello rizado caía sobre su cara, era simplemente hermosa, no del tipo "oh esta mujer esta buena o esta caliente" solo hermosa-Soy su directora Nova-dijo la mujer tomando delicadamente nuestras manos, sentí al tacto que tendría que ser cuidadoso, pues se sentía como suave como una taza de porcelana con mucho valor.

-Un placer, Soy….soy Sam Evans-dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Blaine Anderson-dije un poco embobado por sus ojos violetas.

-Por favor pasen, tenemos mucho de que hablar, aparte de mostrarle los alrededores de la isla-dijo Nova conduciéndonos a la puerta, caminando con gracia y elegancia.

-Nova deberíamos primero mostrarle el castillo-espetó Aleksei señalándonos.

-Esta bien, síganme-dijo y emprendió hacia el castillo. El castillo era hermoso enorme, se veían las piedras por lo cual le daba un aspecto rústico, la perta era enorme casi 20 pies de alto, de madera y en su diseño se notaban lo que parecía unos jeroglíficos, solo que no pude decifrar que significaba o de donde venía.

Las puertas se abrieron y mostraron una parte del interior, los pisos eran de mármol, habían estatuas de piedra caliza, de las cuales una de ellas me llamó la atención. Era de un señor de aspecto rudo, estaba vestido con una armadura medieval pero sin el casco dando a conocer un rostro que inexplicablemente me pareció muy familiar….solo que no se de donde.

-¡Hey! Dude camina tenemos que terminar el recorrido-dijo Sam sacándome de mi trance.

-S-seguro-dije y me dispuse a seguir el recorrido.

Pasamos por una gran parte del castillo aun quedaba mucho por recorres, pero la direc. Nova nos dijo que nos iba a asignar a 2 compañeros (a) para que mañana nos muestre el resto del castillo y la isla, además que nos pondrían al día.

-Muy bien será mejor ir al gran comedor, tenemos que presentarlos y colocarlos en su casa correspondiente-dijo la hermosa sra. De ojos purpura.

-Esta bien, pero tengo una duda-dijo mi bro a lo cual Nova y Aleksei asintieron-¿Blaine y yo quedaremos juntos? ¿podrían hacer lo posible por que quedemos juntos?-

-Me temo que eso depende de Dámaso el es quien ve el destino y quien los asignara a su respectiva casa-dijo Nova calmada y dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

-¡Dámaso? ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿y como alguien podría saber eso?-dijo Sam desconcertado.

-El nombre es griego, es uno de los pocos hombres vivos que representan el alma de la antigua Grecia, y es sencillo el tiene el don de hacerlo como dije antes el representa el alma de la antigua Grecia, es decir, que el alma de un antiguo griego vive dentro de el, supongo que puedo decirlo así-dijo esta vez Aleksei quien sacaba otra barra de granola.

-Así es, Aleksei veo que has avanzado, así me gusta-dijo Nova dandole una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah bueno-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza, por lo que noté que no lo entendió bien, y para ser sincero a mi también me cuesta asimilarlo.

Llegamos al gran comedor, habían varios conjuntos de mesones en cada uno de ellos habían grupos grandes de chicos y chicas, noté que en cada mesa habían distintos tipos de comida solo que nadie las comía, supongo que por culpa de nosotros. Nos dirigimos al fondo donde había una muy pequeña tarima, un micrófono, varios libros, y una pequeña mesa con varios señores y señoras, los cuales supuse eran los profesores. La directora subió a la tarima seguida de nosotros y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos a….-no pudo continuar porque la interrumpieron.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a 3 hermosas chicas, iban vestidas de con una gabardina negra la cual fueron desabrochando y dando a conocer sus verdaderas prendas (tengo el presentimiento de que se creen modelos cofcofaunquesiloparecencofco f), las 3 llevaban gafas oscuras. La del medio era rubia un poco mas alta que yo, extremadamente bella aunque no le vi los ojos, la segunda a su derecha estaba una chica de aspecto latino, de la misma estatura que la anterior, tengo que reconocerlo esa chica emanaba sensualidad por todos lados, la otra chica a la izquierda de la que iba en el medio era alta, también rubia, era muy linda aunque no se mostraba tan sexy como la 2 anteriores.

De repente hubo un silencio completo, la mitad del salón se quedo en silencio.

-Oh hasta que aparecen señoritas-dijo un señor de un aspecto bastante intimidante, estaba vestido completamente de negro, llevaba un bastón con la cabecera en forma de un canino muy aterrorizante, tenía ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y no paraba de titilar, su aspecto era bastante…peculiar, en su mejilla izquierda tenía 3 cicatrices como si fuese hecha por un gran perro con sus garras, su ojo izquierdo era de color azúl hielo y el otro era dorado, poseía una laaaaarga barba negra y sucia-Tomen asiento y dejen terminar a la directora-espetó y se volvió a sentar no antes sin dedicarle a Sam una mirada…..¿severa?

-dude ese hombre me da miedo, ¿viste como me miro? Creo que tengo la piel de gallina-susurró Sam a mi lado a lo que asentí compartiendo el escalofrío.

-Como decía, bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar que esto muy segura será diferente a los años anteriores, pero eso lo dejaré para mañana, hoy quiero presentarles a los nuevos estudiantes….Blaine Anderson-dijo y al nombrarme me aplaudieron, unos mas que otros, así que solo saludé con la mano-Y Sam Evans-lo mismo pasó con el-Como todos saben cada estudiante tiene que pasar por la autorización de Dámaso, así que veamos en que casa quedan-dijo Nova aplaudiendo dando lugar a un hombre fornido mas o menos de un metro ochenta, tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabello corto color caoba, estaba vestido con una toga blanca, no se como pero este tipo se las arreglo para lucir bien en toga, y no estoy muy seguro de que uno suela verse bien en una.

-¿Bueno por que no empezamos ya?-dijo Dámaso dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Ammm si, yo primero-dijo Sam mostrándose confiado y dando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo el hombre, se acercó paso a examinarlo lentamente, le toco el cabello pasándolo entre sus dedos, lo movió de un lado a otro y empezó a decir cosas en griego, después tardo un rato mirando sus ojos para después decir-mmmm que curioso, muy curioso en realidad, eres el primer humano aparte de mi, en esta institución, además tienes cierto aura, de la cual aún no te hablare, algo me dice que aún no estas preparado. Eres tan extraño que me parece no eres un humano "normal" eres como una mezcla, solo que aún no desarrollada. Por lo tanto estarás en la casa de….¡Los hombres lobo!-dijo a lo que la mesa de los chicos y chicas peludos empezaron a aullar y patalear. La verdad esto es muy extraño, ¿hombres lobo? ¿Primer humano? ¿Qué hay de mi, yo..yo que soy?-Ve a sentarte, tengo el presentimiento de que estarás muy bien-dijo para luego dirigirse a mi.

Sam me dio una mirada de asustado, a lo cual le di una mira de compasión como diciendo "todo estará bien, lo prometo", se dirigió lentamente a donde le habían indicado.

Dámaso se dirigió a mi y al igual que Sam empezó a examinarme meticulosamente.

-¡Impresionante! Otro humano, tu al igual que Sam, no son humanos "normales" son muy especiales, tu tienes un aura diferente a la de Sam, tu tienes una de poder, aunque aún no la demuestras, al igual que Sam ustedes tienen un futuro prometedor no solo para ustedes mismos sino para todos en este mundo, pronto sabrán la verdad acerca de su padre, pero aún no están preparados, deben entender que aún no están listos para la verdad, tu mas que nadie debes comprender. Vas a hacer cosas increíbles muchacho-dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda y dándome una sonrisa cálida, que la verdad me hizo sentir seguro y que puedo confiar en el. Decidí hacerle caso y no preguntar por "la verdad acerca de mi padre" por muy tentador que sea-Pertenecerás a la casa de…..¡Los vampiros!-dijo y los chicos en una mesa muy elegante aplaudieron y me miraban sonrientes sacando a relucir sus grandes colmillos blancos.

Tragué saliva y pregunte.

-Es seguro, digo soy un humano y….¿si beben mi sangre?-pregunté casi en un susurro.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no te harán daño, es el destino, tienes un lazo muy especial con ellos solo que aún no sale a relucir, además si llegaran a hacerte daño estoy muy seguro de que no tendrás problemas para defenderte-contestó Dámaso en un tono muy calmado.

No entendí nada, pero disimulando mi miedo caminé tranquilamente hacia la mesa.

Deberás que este año va a ser muy interesante.


End file.
